


A Birthday Present to Last a Lifetime

by UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: Day 4, Naegi's BirthdayKomaeda is anxious over proposing to his boyfriend on his birthday. Kamukura and Hinata (sort of) reassure him.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Komaegi Week 2020





	A Birthday Present to Last a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS SUPER LATE (also yes I'm skipping day 3 on purpose) I'M SO SORRY SCHOOL HAD BEEN SO BAD THIS WEEK AND SO HAS MY MENTAL HEALTY HNG so please forgive me hhhh

Komaeda breathed in, and breathed out. He could do this. It shouldn't be that hard. But what if he says no? What if his luck kicks in and it goes terribly? What if he never really loved him? What if everything was just a lie? What if this makes his birthday the worst birthday ever? What if-  
"Just do it. Everything will be fine." Kamukura reassured him. If you could even call it reassuring. How did he even tell what he was thinking? Then again, he is Kamukura, the prior Ultimate Hope.  
"B-but! Everything will go terribly with my luck!"  
"Do it anyway."  
"Yeah, seriously, you're too worked up over this. I mean, even if it goes terribly, you still have us." Once again, Hinata wasn't helping in any way to calm Komaeda's nerves. But Kamukura was already pushing him out the door to meet with Naegi.  
"Go on. You'll be late, won't you?" He most definitely knew the answer, but Komaeda assumed it was rhetorical. He made a small hum of agreement as he exited the room. He found his boyfriend sitting on the couch. Once he saw him he sprung up like a puppy when it's owner comes home from work.  
"Nagito-kun! What was it you wanted to talk about?" Naegi inquired cheerfully. Komaeda could already feel his face flushing up.  
"A-ah… it's nothing really.. you shouldn't concern yourself with-" He could just feel the anger pouring out from behind him.  
"You know what! Let's go outside for a walk." Komaeda smiled uneasily as Naegi agreed a bit confused. "Oh. Uhm. Alright, Nagito-kun! But we should get our coats, it's pretty cold."  
"Or maybe *you're* just cold. It feels fine to me." Komaeda teased. It actually was quite cold out.  
"H-hey! Just because I'm cold all the time doesn't mean it isn't actually cold!"  
Komaeda chuckled softly and smiled. He ruffled Naegi's hair, in which in return received a squeak. Komaeda put on his coat on from the Dorm coat closet and so did Naegi, they exited the college dormitory and began walking. Komaeda stopped quickly. He forgot the flowers.  
"Hold on! Stay right there, Makoto-kun! I need to grab something!" He rushed inside before Naegi could even reply.  
Running through the hallways he reached his dorm room, which Hinata and Kamukura had also returned to (how they had an extra key, he didn't know. Most likely Kamukura's doing).  
"What are you doing ba-"  
"HI. FORGOT F-" He huffed, forgetting that he was not supposed to be running due to his health. "FORGOT FLOWERS. BYE." And he left as quickly as he came. Meanwhile Hinata was baffled at how he forgot things so easily.  
He dashed right back, getting a few stares from others in the common room. To be fair, he was running back and forth and was currently running with flowers in his hands. And every so often heaving because of running.  
He left the dormitory, finding Naegi still standing there in the cold. He couldn't tell if Naegi's face was flushed because of the cold or the flowers. He hoped it was the latter. He handed them to the younger male.  
"Uhm.. I knew it was your birthday and I got these for you.. I hope you like them! I tried to keep track of what flowers you like without asking out right, it was a little difficult, but I managed. Oh! And there are some chocolates in the bouquet. I wasn't sure what types to get, I hope you- OOF"  
Naegi hugged him tightly, but trying not to crush the flowers at the same time.  
"They're lovely. Thank you so much, Nagito-kun."  
Komaeda smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed his head on top of the other's.  
They stood there for awhile, just basking in each other's warmth. Slightly swaying back and forth.  
"I love you so much. And I'm so lucky to be yours." Komaeda whispered happily. Naegi giggled.  
"I love you too."  
Komaeda pulled away and took a deep breath. He should have practiced this beforehand.  
"Naegi Makoto." He stated.  
He definitely had his attention now if he didn't before.  
"I've loved you since my second year of high school. You were always so kind to me when no one else was. And helped me through both my mental and physical illnesses. You make me so happy every single day of my life. I could never ask for a better boyfriend."  
Komaeda reached into his back pocket and tears were already welling up in Naegi's eyes.  
Komaeda lowered himself onto one knee.  
"So Naegi Makoto, I know it's selfish, but will you make me the happiest person in the world by marrying me..?"  
"YES! YES YES YES. OH GOODNESS, YES. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, NAGITO-KUN!"  
Naegi's arms already abandoned the flowers and began kissing Komaeda's face all over. Both of their eyes were teary and were laughing so happily.


End file.
